


Deseos de muerte, deseos de los muertos

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Enjoltaire Week 2016, M/M, What-If, exr week 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un milagro que sobreviviese a las barricadas, pero el mayor milagro que había pisado la faz de la Tierra se ha esfumado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos de muerte, deseos de los muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4: miracle

_Han muerto todos los míos,_  
_solo yo sigo en pie,_  
_todos eran mis amigos,_  
_pero pronto los veré._  
_(Nana, Warcry)_

 

No es el ruido lo que despierta a un borracho y sí el silencio. El silencio amargo y deprimente, mortal. La calma que precede a la tormenta y que, en este caso, también la antecede.

Fueron los mismos ecos del pasado, el fantasma de lo que fue y también de lo que pudo haber sido, los que le obligaron a despertar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, aterrado por una pesadilla que había acabado cruelmente con la vida de sus amigos. Creyó (iluso de él), permitiéndose ser optimista por una sola vez, que al despertar todo sería mejor.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Creyó haber muerto en cuanto despertó, y no mucho después morir fue su mayor deseo.

Le vio nada más abrir los ojos: era un ángel caído, una flor arrancada, que al no haber comenzado aún a marchitarse, permanecía tan hermosa como había sido en vida; era la viva imagen de los sueños rotos. Grantaire, observando el cuerpo inerte de Enjolras desdibujarse entre sus lágrimas, creyó quedarse sin respiración, como si su en un gesto de empatía, su angustia hubiese decidido asesinarle en ese mismo momento.

Pero no fue así.

La muerte le guardaba las espaldas y, haciendo gala de su crueldad, no se dignaba a matarle.

La tarea de la muerte, al contrario de lo que se cree, no es matar. Llevarse consigo a las almas que han agotado sus días no es sino un efecto secundario de lo que debe hacer. Su principal deber es amargar a los vivos, hacer de la vida un martirio para que finalmente todos la acojan con los brazos abiertos. La muerte solo busca ser querida y por eso su deber es crear sufrimiento.

A ningún muerto le afecta morir. Las desdichas se acaban al mismo tiempo que lo hace la vida y los muertos no son capaces de sufrir si la muerte llega a su debido tiempo. Los muertos son el medio y no el fin.

Pero ya no quedaba nadie que quisiese a Grantaire, y por eso la muerte le repudiaba. Era un inútil, como tantas otras veces antes. Sin nada por lo que vivir y sin motivos para morir.

Su muerte sería una patética representación teatral, y sus conocidos, actores principiantes que ni siquiera sabrían cómo fingir tristeza ante semejante pérdida de tiempo.

Ni siquiera merecía morir ¿Acaso era honrado quitarse la vida y ser confundido con sus amigos? No merecía el honor de ser recordado como un héroe. Morir sería un insulto a la memoria de los suyos, igual que lo habría sido luchar junto a ellos; sería escupir sobre sus tumbas.

Caminaba por las calles con un aire fantasmal, tan solo un espíritu demasiado humano, pero también demasiado vacío. Vivía más en su cabeza que en el mundo real, no sentía el roce del viento, sino de la miseria, confundía el tacto de la lluvia con el de sus propias lágrimas. Habitaba en un pasado que de un día para otro se había tornado doloroso.

Intentaba recordar cómo era sentirse bien, cómo era todo antes de la tempestad.

Y aunque dos días atrás había pensado que su vida no podía ser peor, ahora podría haberse reído de aquellos pensamientos. Sí, en el pasado fue un cobarde, tan solo porque había tenido motivos para serlo.

Era un cobarde porque aquella última noche, cuando ya se podía predecir el desastre, quiso hablarle, decirle que le quería sin necesidad de palabras. Quiso, durante unas horas, ser tan valiente como había querido ser siempre, como no lo había sido nunca.

Quiso quitarle la venda de los ojos. Quiso acabar con su escarcha, tocarle y quemarle la piel, hablarle y quemarle el corazón.

No tenía nada que perder.

Enjolras estaba dispuesto a ser un mártir, a luchar por suicidarse, y Grantaire estaba seguro de que iba a perderle.

Era, cuando menos, trágico. Y no solo para él.

París no lo sabía, pero la estrella más brillante que jamás había alumbrado sus cielos estaba a punto de apagarse. París se moría y Enjolras no entendía que, siendo él quien le hacía respirar, su muerte no sería muerte, sino el asesinato de la libertad.

Grantaire, amparado por la exageración que siempre va de la mano del amor, sentía que el mismísimo Sol se apagaría si Enjolras moría, sabía que apenas quedaría oxígeno en el mundo, y su corazón bombeaba menos sangre a cada segundo que pasaba.

Por ello quiso ser valiente, sí, pero lo único que hizo fue callar.

Las palabras, tímidas, colgaban de su lengua y morían al salir de su boca, al igual que muere un pez cuando sale del agua.

Fue a pedirle que durmiese con él esa noche, sabiendo que sería la última, y se le secó la boca.

Con los puños apretados y conteniendo la respiración, al ver que las palabras perdían el sentido en el trayecto desde su mente hacia sus labios, estuvo a punto de robarle un beso, pero creyó calcinarse cuando esos ojos de hielo le miraron, y solo fue capaz de bajar la vista, con el tenue rumor de los latidos de su corazón murmurándole la dolorosa verdad al oído.

Su corazón había dejado de latir, ahora, junto con el de Enjolras. O al menos él no se sentía vivo.

Aunque debía estarlo, a juzgar por el dolor.

Se creía muerto por dentro, pero las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, junto con el grito que, atascado en su garganta, le quemaba por dentro, querían hacerle creer que estaba vivo.

Pero mentían, sus signos vitales mentían.

Se movía por inercia, era el miedo y no la vida lo que le obligaba a caminar; el miedo a que el cadáver de Enjolras fuera demasiado real como para borrarlo de sus recuerdos.

Quiso huir lejos, muy lejos.

Tan lejos que olvidase su pasado y todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces.

Temblando, arrinconado en el suelo de su habitación, supo que no olvidaría jamás. Quiso intentarlo, no obstante, cuando con manos temblorosas se aferró a una botella como si fuera el clavo ardiendo del que pendía su vida. Quiso ahogar el dolor y a punto estuvo de ahogarse a sí mismo.

Hubiera sido bonito morir en ese preciso instante, con más alcohol en el cuerpo que ganas de vivir, pero tan solo se quedó dormido.

Y, sorprendentemente, no fueron las pesadillas las que le visitaron como era costumbre, como cabía esperar ahora que vivía en el mismísimo infierno

Fue él.

Hermoso y terrible, _demasiado_ hermoso para ser real, murmuró una vocecilla en su cabeza, pero en vida también lo había sido.

Y sonreía.

Sonreía como nunca le había visto hacerlo en vida. Sonreía con lástima y con cansancio, y aun así sus ojos también sonreían. Le sonreía.

Grantaire, en sueños, creyó haber muerto.

Porque con tal miserable vida a sus espaldas no se merecía semejante aparición. No podía creer que lo estuviese viendo otra vez. No podía ser verdad.

Alargó la mano en un gesto temeroso que dejó de tener razón de ser a medio camino entre su cuerpo y el de Enjolras. Su brazo quedó suspendido en el aire durante una milésima de segundo y luego retrocedió con rapidez, como si la distancia entre ellos quemara.

Quería tocarle, acariciarle como no se había atrevido a hacer en vida, pero temía que se desvaneciese. Temía que al tocarle quedase reducido a polvo, o peor, a recuerdos.

Temía perder aquello que nunca se había atrevido a tener.

Y frustrado, atrapado entre el querer y no poder y el poder y no querer, no hizo más que quedarse quieto, intentando tragarse las lágrimas que no había derramado tantas otras veces ante Enjolras.

Era irónico que, aun tirado en el suelo, con la razón nublada por el alcohol y el dolor nublándole los sentimientos, pretendiese mantener la compostura ante un Enjolras que ni siquiera parecía real (Era irónico también. Enjolras nunca había parecido real.)

―Vive ―Grantaire había creído que su voz sonaría rasgada, rota, a telarañas y podredumbre, al sonido de unas botas pisando el barro. Se equivocaba. La voz de Enjolras siempre había sido hermosa, pese a ser firme y recia, pero en aquellos momentos sonaba pura, casi angelical―. Grantaire, vive por nosotros, recuérdanos y, si el dolor te permite, cuenta nuestra historia. Por favor, no nos olvides ―Pese a todo, pese a que no era real, su voz sí que lo parecía, Grantaire creyó que se le quebraría de un momento a otro, pensó que le vería llorar por primera vez y que se evaporaría en contacto con el agua. No fue así―. Si es cierto que creías en mí, si aún lo haces, créeme cuando te digo que no podías morir. No creías en ello, no merecía la pena. Pero si crees en mí, escúchame cuando te digo que esta era tu misión, sobrevivir. Algunas personas mueren, otras sobreviven. Pero la labor de los vivos es la más importante, los vivos cuentan las historias de los muertos, viven por ellos ―Suspiró como si fuese real, como si necesitase llevar aire a sus pulmones, fingiendo no ser una ensoñación. Grantaire bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, le dolía aquella realidad tan irreal―. Mírame ―No pudo hacer más que obedecerle, siempre había sido un súbdito de Enjolras―. No te culpes nunca, no podrías habernos salvado, estábamos completamente dispuestos a morir, ¿lo entiendes? Era nuestro destino, morir para asegurar la larga vida del progreso. Mírame, por favor, hasta que me vaya. Quiero que me recuerdes ―Grantaire le empezaba a ver borroso a consecuencia de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Le perdió de vista un momento para frotarse los ojos, aun en sus sueños era patético―. Te estaremos protegiendo. Vive.

Cuando volvió a mirarle ya no estaba, y no fue capaz de detener el torrente de lágrimas.

Pensó que si realmente aquello acababa de ocurrir, quizá el espíritu de Enjolras aún deambulase por allí. Tambaleándose y con manos temblorosas, logró hacerse con un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir todo lo que no había sido capaz de decirle cuando estaba vivo.

_Querido Enjolras:_

_No entiendo por qué te has marchado y sin embargo, yo sigo vivo. No lo entiendo y no solo porque siempre te he creído el corazón de París, no lo entiendo porque sin ti no soy. Desde el momento en que te vi me sentí encadenado y desamparado de toda protección al mismo tiempo. Me aferré a ti del mismo modo que un suicida se aferra a su soga, creí que serías mi vida y mi muerte, morir en tus manos, aún mejor, morir en tus brazos no hubiera sido una pesadilla sino un bello sueño. No hubiese sido justo, sin embargo. No sería justo que me tocases, que tuvieses que desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo en un borracho inútil. La justicia hubiese desaprobado ese gesto como desaprobaba la sociedad que Jesús curase a los leprosos. Los dioses no se fijan en las hormigas, despreciables, insignificantes y horrendas a sus ojos. Apolo no habría apreciado una mediocre marcha fúnebre y comprendo que nunca llegases a apreciarme._

_Tras quedar deslumbrado al mirarte, comencé a anhelar una belleza que nunca me perteneció._

_Es curioso que el ser humano tienda a añorar lo que no posee, queremos lo que nunca hemos tenido porque somos estúpidos. Somos patéticos, absurdos. Nunca tuve lo que quería porque el miedo era una barrera y saltarla hubiera sido un riego, el miedo es un demonio cuya misión es susurrar en nuestro oído aquello de «mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.», siempre me he despreciado porque nunca logré nada, sin embargo ahora sé que soy la cúspide de ese patetismo que caracteriza a la humanidad._

_Entiendo tu muerte, entiendo el sinsentido que es mi vida, aunque no acepte ninguna de las dos cosas._

_Tu pelo, rayos de sol domados para formar un aura, nunca estuvo hecho para acoger el plateado brillo de la luna. Los guerreros no esperan pacientemente a la muerte, la buscan. Ningún héroe muere de viejo. Aquel que bebe de la fuente de la juventud nunca envejece, porque lo viejo es feo, para muestra el mundo, y tú fuiste la belleza personificada. No necesitabas experiencia surcando tu piel, porque las marcas de la sabiduría cercaban tus ojos, consiguiendo que brillasen aún más, como brillan las estrellas en contraste con la negrura del cielo. La voz polvorienta de la vejez no sirve para dar discursos, los pasos temblorosos y torpes no son los andares de un libertador._

_La enfermedad y el declive no eran merecedores de tu alma, al igual que yo no lo era de tu corazón._

_Si la vida me hubiese dado una oportunidad, lo habría dado todo por ti._

_Ojalá hubiese sido merecedor de un pedazo de tu vida._

Cuando el llanto comenzó a mezclarse con la tinta se detuvo y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarlo todo.

La voz de Enjolras reverberó en sus pensamientos por última vez: «En otra época, quizá si ambos no hubiésemos sido esclavos de nuestras creencias, de nuestros vicios, hubiera sido diferente. Si el mundo hubiese sido libre, podríamos habernos querido.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto empezado desde hace mucho y, aunque no estoy muy contenta con el resultado final, en cuanto vi el tema de hoy supe que tenía que terminarlo.


End file.
